


Appreciation

by wabbitseason



Category: Remember WENN
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-04
Updated: 2003-07-04
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: Hilary's POV on Mackie.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Used Sonnet CIX.

Standing opposite Mackie, Hilary listened with renewed appreciation, envying the imagination behind those voices. Mackie could change characters faster than any actor she had encountered. While Hilary needed time to study her character's motivations, Mackie just seemed to need words. Mackie made those characters come alive.

When did she change? When did Hilary stop seeing Mackie as just his "thousand voices"? Was it that awful "Valiant Journey" broadcast? Betty improvised a scene, allowing multi-faceted Mackie to show yet another side.

_"O, never say that I was false of heart."_

Hilary always had been a sucker for a man quoting Shakespeare.


End file.
